Son Gohan the Fifth Full Blooded Saiyan Warrior
by Kallu
Summary: A Dragon Ball Z rewrite the way I think it should have gone I'm not very good at summarys so just read and find out for yourself!
1. The Beginning

Gohan the Full Blooded Saiyan Warrior

What if Gohan's human half had been removed and Goku won in his fight against Chichi to train him? Read and find out.

"FINE GOKU YOU WIN YOU CAN TRAIN HIM!!!" Chichi screamed at this point very frustrated. "Thanks Chichi! He'll be one of our strongest!" Goku said to his wife looking down at his son and thinking _Ill have to get him_ some _weighted clothing like mine._

About a week later Goku had already gotten Gohan his weighted clothing. It looked exactly like Goku's there was the two wrist bands each weighing twenty pounds and the shirt having the same symbol on the back as his father's weighing forty pounds and the boots each weighing twenty pounds equaling one-hundred and twenty pounds. Goku had taken Gohan out into the wilderness to show him basic survival how to fend for himself, build fires, and fend off wild creatures. It only took Gohan four days time to get used to his new clothing.

One month later it was the middle of the night and Goku suddenly woke up feeling a new power level and it was close but it was heading away and Goku suddenly noticed that his son was with this new, evil power.

"Ahh let me go! My dad will get you!" Gohan cried. "Shut up boy!" Gohan very afraid quieted down. "Hmmm. It seems your Saiyan blood has been tainted that is no good I will have to take care of that." Said the evil being suddenly stopping. He then pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button on it and a small ship rose out of the ground. The strange being pressed another button on the remote and the ship's door opened up and he walked in still holding Gohan by the back off his shirt.

The creature walked over to a table and threw Gohan down on his back. "What are you going to do to me?" "Be QUIET." The creature said with a very annoyed tone. The creature then placed his hands over Gohan's chest and a strange black and red aura illuminated from Gohan's chest and during the process Gohan was immobilized. The beam Suddenly subsided and Gohan fell unconscious then the creature said in a dark voice "The process is finished. He is now pure."

Goku on top of Nimbus was floating above the ship where Gohan was held captive. Goku could sense that beating the strange creature would be easy. Goku then jumped off of Nimbus and walked up to the spaceship door just as the creature finished purifying Gohan's Saiyan blood. "Who are you and what have you done to my son!?" Goku demanded.

"My name is Soom. And I have done your son a favor and rid him of his weak human blood, it made his Saiyan side weak. No need to thank me it was a necessary step for me to take him back to join me." The dark creature explained while stepping into the light. He was a large insect looking creature tall and skinny with a tan colored skin. The creature also had a beak like mouth and wings on it's back. "You will not touch him!" Goku exclaimed as he rushed over to Soom and planted a fist deep in his stomach making him grab his stomach in pain. He then followed up with a knee in Soom's face.

While Soom was temporarily incapacitated, Goku rushed over and grabbed his unconscious son. Standing now in front of the vile Soom, Goku said in a dark voice "Leave the planet now or I'll be forced to exterminate you." Soom looking distraught suddenly grinned and thought of something _I still have a last resort. _

Goku was just standing there staring at Soom. "Well? what will it be?" "NEITHER" the creature yelled and suddenly muscled up to two times his size he then lunged at Goku grabbing for Gohan but Goku easily dodged to the side. "Ha" Goku laughed. "Your too slow."

Temporarily setting Gohan down, Goku stepped behind Soom and with great strength sent a knee into his back and not a second later he elbowed him in the back of the head knocking him to the ground Goku then put his hands to his side and chanted "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" That blast instantly disintegrated Soom he picked up the still unconscious Gohan walked outside of the ship and extended his arm out towards the ship and used a ki blast to completely destroy it leaving no remnants as not to let any humans find it.

Goku then looked over at his son finally coming to. "Da-daddy I feel different. It's not bad and I feel allot stronger now. What did that bully do to me?" Goku not wanting to lie to his two and a half year old son but not exactly knowing how to explain it to him said " Well son he rid you of a weakness."

_One year later_

After knowing that his son had become a full Saiyan, Goku began to push his son even more knowing he can take more than ever before, he doubled his son's training weights immediately equaling up to Two-Hundred-Forty pounds and amazingly having to raise the weight every weak or two. At the end of the year the 3 1/2 year old Saiyan was easily able to wear up to one ton. Goku had taught Gohan different fighting stances until Gohan found the one he was most comfortable in, his dad's Turtle stance. After that Goku taught his son to sense power levels.

Goku had already taught Gohan how to fight through mild sparring. Gohan's power level was already 3/4th of Goku's power and rising everyday. _It's not long now before ill be able to go all out against him. _Goku was brought out of his thought when Gohan punched him in the stomach catching him off guard. Goku spit out and that's when Gohan saw an opening and flew up above his father and hammered down on his head sending him flying down.

Goku recovered and flew back up to his son and kicked him in the gut and then back handed him away sending him crashing to the ground. Gohan got up from the small crater he'd created and wiped the blood from his lip. Gohan charged back at his father and head-butted him in the face. _oww that really hurt it's time to end this_ Goku thought to himself as he recovered and closed the distance between him and his son and landed a punch to Gohan's face and immediately followed up with a series of punches and kicks. Gohan after the combo was still recovering right in front of Goku in the air and Goku lifted his leg up and brought it down hard on top of Gohan's head sending him flying into the ground unconscious.

Goku landed next to his son and pushed a senzu bean in his sons mouth and Gohan instantly chewed it up and swallowed. Healed instantly he got up and looked at his father.

"Damn. I still wasn't able to beat you." Gohan said coldly. "Don't worry son. Your getting stronger everyday it wont be long now until you reach my power and we can step up our training." Goku said to his son very proud. "I know. I just have to believe in my power." Gohan said sounding irritated, his Saiyan pride hurt from losing so easily.

"Hey it's gotten late dinner should be ready by now. Lets go eat!" Goku said as his stomach growled. "Ok." Gohan said half heartedly still put down from the fight.

A/n Well please review and let me know what you think I know it's not original but I really like the idea. I know they didn't find out about being Saiyans until Raditz but in this fic he learned from Kami who is very Knowledge-able. Also I know the battle with Soom ended really fast but that was just so he could make Gohan a full Saiyan. I'm going to make Goku and Gohan the heroes of this story. I'm not always going to follow the original story I'll change it after a few things happen. And lastly I'm going to keep a chart of both of Goku and Gohan's power levels at the end of each chapter and these are completely my own nothing to do with the show So please don't tell me I'm wrong. Well I hope you enjoyed and with that I shall stop rambling.

Power levels

Gohan

Before becoming full saiyan with minor training-100

After becoming full saiyan with minor training-450

After a year of training as full saiyan-4,500

After healing-4,800

Goku

While training Gohan-6,000

After training Gohan for one year-6,500


	2. Uncle?

Son Gohan the Fifth Full Blooded Saiyan

_Three months later_

"Hey Mom I'm going out to train with Dad." Gohan told his mother. He was out the door before he could even hear his Mother's response. He reached the area his dad was waiting for him at and greeted his father.

"Hey son. Ready to get started?" Gohan just nodded to his father.

"Ok this time I don't want you to hold back. Give it everything you've got." Gohan just stared at his father and brought his arms up to his side, formed his small hands into fists and began to push all of his power out and it suddenly leveled off and he'd charged at his father.

His father easily blocked him but Gohan hadn't let up and just kept punching and kicking at his father. Only five out of one-hundred kicks and punches landed and Goku finally brought his arms down away from his face and looked at his son and told him "I said NO holding back."

After that Gohan just stared at his father and told him "I'm not. I can't go any higher."

"Yes you can I can feel it, I have felt it ever since our last spar. Just push it all out. I know it's there."

"I'll try." Gohan told his father, he then once again brought himself down and began to push all of his energy out. _Dad was right I can see it now too. Now I just have to bring it out. _Gohan thought to himself. He kept pushing, ignoring the pain from the strain on his body and then he suddenly slowed down as he reached his limits.

Gohan could feel the power coursing through him. _I might even be able to beat dad now. _Gohan thought to himself. He just looked up to his father and Goku just nodded to his son and Gohan rushed in and punched his dad in the gut and even Goku hadn't been prepared for the power behind four year old's punch.

Gohan then launched him up with a kick to the face although Goku quickly recovered and charged up to his max he'd need it to fight Gohan now. The two were completely even meeting punch for punch and kick for kick neither letting up. Goku could tell Gohan was actually slightly stronger than he but his experience made up for it.

Goku finally found an opening at Gohan's stomach and punched him hard in the gut Gohan spit out blood. Gohan simply wiped the blood away and pulled his hands to his side and chanted Ka-me-ha-me-HA. Goku saw the blast coming and mimicked his son and sent an equally strong kamehameha wave back at him.

The two waves met in the middle and pushed against each other althoughGohan had a little more energy than Goku to pour into it and won the little squirmish but Goku managed to dodge it and he got out of the way just in time. Gohan was now exhausted he'd put all he had into the wave but Goku still had a little power left and ended the battle with an elbow in Gohan's gut.

Goku flew down to the exhausted Gohan. " Wow that was great son! Now we can really step it up."

"I still lost." Gohan said quietly.

"Gohan you have to be patient you don't just get strong over night but don't worry with Saiyan blood coursing through your veins you'll be there in no time." "Ok…. Well I'm going to on my own for a while."

_A few hours later_

"Well what do you say Gohan? Do you want to come with me to see some old friends of mine in three months?"

"Sure dad. Sounds like fun."

"Great, I can't wait for you to meet them." Goku exclaimed

_Three months later_

"This is the place Gohan." Goku told his son as he was landing on the beach. Krillin immediately came out of Roshi's house upon Goku's arrival followed by Bulma, Roshi, and Yamcha.

"Hey Goku it's so great to see you!" Krillin said.

"Hey Goku who's that with you?"

"Well actually guys this is my son, Gohan." Goku explained to his friends as Gohan said hi to everyone.

"Wow you sure are strong kid. Has your dad been training you? I'd bet you could even beat me." Krillin said sensing the kids power.

"Yup." Was all Gohan said still a bit weary around these strangers.

"Yeah he's just like his Father alright." Roshi added in.

"It's so great to see you all aga-" Goku said cut off by the evil and frightening power level, up above.

Gohan sensed the power at almost the same time. They could see the figure of a man no taller than Goku dressed in a strange armor, he also had long black hair. The figure floated down to the ground and said to Goku. "Kakarot why have you failed to terminate all life on this planet."

"My name is Goku and I don't know what your talking about."

Gohan just stared at his Father and this strange man talking. _Wow I've never felt a power so strong and so evil…. _Gohan was snapped out of thought as he heard the man say "My name is Raditz and I'm your older brother."

"What? I thought all the other Saiyans other than my son and I had been killed."

"That is true Kakkarot, our race was exterminated but four saiyans survived. But it seems that you've made that number go up with your brat. I thought there were no Saiyan women left how is it that his blood is pure?"

Goku just stared at his supposed brother not answering his question. "Not going to talk huh? Oh well that's not what I came here to do." with that he was in front of Goku in an instant and brought a knee up into his stomach. Gohan saw this and rushed over only to be backhanded away. Raditz then appeared in front of Bulma and before Bulma even knew what was going on Raditz grabbed her and looked over to his brother and nephew and said "Your both Saiyan warriors and should act like it. Both of you kill Five-hundred of these pathetic humans and bring me there corpses in one hour and I'll allow you to live. I'll be taking the girl with me he said to his kin. Raditz then flew away at top speed with Bulma screaming her head off.

"NO. Dammit he got away." Goku said to no one in particular. "Don't worry Dad we'll find him. Lets go"

Goku got up and they were about to fly away when a familiar voice said "Wait." Goku looked in the dirction the voice had come from and saw piccolo floating there.

"I can tell your both strong but it won't be enough I'll help. Now don't get the wrong idea after that creep is dead your next."

"Ok then, follow us." Goku said to piccolo grinning from ear to ear.

A/n: Well I hope you enjoyed review and tell me what you think.

Power levels

Gohan

Base power -275

Max-5,100

Pushing himself-6,750

After Kamehameha struggle-6,900

Goku

Base power-300

max-6,600

After Kamehameha struggle-6,825


	3. But he's just a child!

Son Gohan the Fifth Full Blooded Saiyan

Gohan, Goku and piccolo landed in front of the evil Saiyan and Goku asked "Where's Bulma."

"You mean that weak human girl? She's inside my space pod." Goku and Gohan both looked over to the space pod and saw Bulma sitting inside the pod screaming for help. "I see you haven't brought the bodies which means I must kill both of you, along with your little green friend."

Raditz charged towards the three and started attacking Goku and Piccolo. Gohan came up behind him as fast as he could and kicked Raditz in the side of the head sending him flying away. Raditz easily stopped himself and rushed back.

"Don't underestimate me." and with that Raditz once again charged but this time into all three of them.

Raditz was just barely able to block all of the attacks thrown at him and still get a few of his own in. Raditz was getting bored of this and appeared behind Goku and kicked him in the back hard sending him flying he then sped over to Gohan Brought his leg up hight and sent it crashing down on Gohan's head sending him away too. _Now just for the green man._ Raditz thought already sending an elbow into picolo's side sending him to meat his team.

"He's just too strong." Gohan said sounding defeated.

"Wait kid it's not over yet I still have one more trick up my sleeve and it's called Special Beam Cannon." Piccolo explained to the two saiyans and together the three came up with a plan.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA." Gohan chanted sending the beam into his evil uncle but Raditz was too quick and dodged the beam easily.

"HA did you really thi-" Raditz speech was ended as Goku grabbed onto his tail. "Wh-what are you doing let go please let go I swear I wont ever hurt another soul!"

"Do you promise?"

"Yes I promise I will leave and never bother you again."

Goku began to let go Raditz' tail "NO GOKU DON'T FALL FOR IT HE'S PLAYING YOU." Piccolo screamed But it was too late and Raditz planted an elbow in his brother's gut making Goku spit out blood and fall to the ground Raditz then placed a hand in front of Goku's face and began to form a ball of ki but before he could let it go he was sent flying by Gohan's tiny fist Gohan then flew over to his uncle and latched onto his back holding him still.

"Now Piccolo, use that attack now!"

"But it's still not ready I need more time."

Gohan felt like he was about to lose his grip when Piccolo yelled "It's ready!"

And as Piccolo was letting go of his energy beam Goku came and knocked Gohan off Raditz and then took his son's place holding Raditz.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled sending a spiraling beam of energy at Raditz and Goku and it went straight through them, instantly the brothers dropped. Goku immediately died being weaker than his brother.

"Ha haha Hahahahahaha"

"Laugh all you want because even though Goku was killed with you, his friends will just wish him back with the dragon balls."

"Why thank you for that interesting bit of information because this device on my face not only is a power detector but is also a communicator and two Saiyan warriors way stronger than I, are on course here now and will be here in only a year." With that the dark Saiyan began to cough up blood and after his fit died.

"Dammit he still had the last laugh" piccolo said.

Gohan was heading over to Raditz' space pod to let Bulma out when Krillin, Roshi and Yamcha arrived.

Gohan let Bulma out who thanked him and then looked over to Krillin standing over Goku's dead body and stepped back as it began to disappear into otherworld.

Krillin walked over to Gohan and said "I'm so sorry kid…."

"Why so sad?" Gohan asked. "We can just wish him back to life with the dragon balls."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that!" Krillin said sounding much happier.

"My dad and I collected them there all at my house. But can you do me a favor and tell my mom I won't be home for a year? Thanks" Gohan said speeding away not allowing Krillin to object. He'd sped off in the direction he'd sensed Piccolo go before the others arrived. Gohan finally reached Piccolo and all Piccolo said was "What do you want kid?"

"I just came to ask you to train me. With my dad gone there's no one else strong enough for me to actually get a challenge out of, besides I need to be stronger if I have any hope of standing a chance to those Saiyans."

After thinking for a moment Piccolo finally said. "Sure kid I suppose your right, I also need to be stronger and since you're a Saiyan you might be able to give me a challenge."

"Great lets start now."

"Wait. I only have one question. Tell me how you're a full Saiyan if your mother is Human." Piccolo demanded of him.

"How can you tell?"

"I just can, now answer my question."

"Ok fine. When I was only two I was kidnapped by a really strange alien who took me back to his ship and purified my Saiyan blood using a strange technique, ridding me of my weak side. I don't really remember anything after that. Actually I thank him. My dad told me he wanted to take me away with him."

"Ah. I see now. Well lets fight."

Gohan just grinned and said "It's about time. Lets do it."

A/n: Well that was a little shorter than the others sorry. Please review and tell me what you think.

Power Levels

Gohan

Base power -305

Max-7,250

Goku

Base power-300

max-7,100


	4. Get Ready!

Son Gohan the Fifth Full Blooded Saiyan

"SPEAK YOUR WISH." The mighty dragon Shenron said to the puny humans in front of him.

"We wish for the Saiyan named Goku killed by the Saiyan Raditz to be alive once more." It was Krillin who spoke the wish to the dragon.

"IT CANNOT BE DONE FOR THE ONE CALLED GOKU, CANNOT YET BE BROUGHT BACK. NOW SPEAK A DIFFERENT WISH." Shenron explained to the Z-Senshi much to their disappointment.

"We haven't another wish dragon….."

"WELL THEN I MUST GO." The dragon said before disappearing and the sky again becoming clear of clouds. Where the dragon was seconds before were now the dragon balls laying on the ground.

"But I don't….. understand. What did he mean by 'Goku cannot yet be brought back'?" Bulma was the first one to voice what everyone else was thinking.

"I don't know. It just doesn't make sense." Krillin said to no one in particular.

_One Week Later_

_*__**Krillin. It's me Goku.***_

"Whoa where are you Goku?"

***I'm in the Otherworld but I'm going to receive special training from this guy called King Kai. He's already told me all about the Saiyans and I'll talk to you again when I'm ready to be brought back. Well I gotta go bye.***

"Goku w-wait!" Krillin said when Goku was already gone.

_Three Months Later_

"……….. Ah, there you are." Gohan said cooly as he blocked a kick from a Piccolo that suddenly appeared. Gohan then disappeared and reappeared behind his now 'equal' and landed a knee in his back then hammed him away with his fists brought together. Gohan then brought his hands to his side and chanted "Ka….me….ha….me….HA" Gohan sent the giant wave of ki at piccolo and it exploded it on impact.

"Nice one kid." Piccolo commented the young Saiyan bruised and bloody but not to hurt.

"Hey Piccolo you think you could conjur me some new weighted clothing? these ones are just to light already."

"Sure kid. How much?"

"Ummm… twenty-thousand should do for now."

Piccolo just smirked at the thought of how strong the 4½ year old Saiyan had become in such a short time. _He's __**already**__ stronger than me. These Saiyans are just amazing and that's what worries me most about the two headed here. _Piccolo thought as he did as Gohan asked, replacing his old clothes with the new ones. The new weight didn't even phase the young Saiyan as he began punching and kicking the air.

_Six hours later on king Kai's planet_

"Kaio-Ken!" Goku yelled, releasing the technique King Kai had taught to him.

"Great job Goku! I think that's a new record only two days." King Kai exclaimed.

"Yeah I've always been a fast learner." Goku said through gritted teeth as he was trying to hold on to this new power. He finally lost it breathing heavily. "Wow th-that really takes it out of y-you." Goku said stuttering.

"Yes Goku it does, it's meant to push you past you're limit so it's really straining that's also why you have to master each step at a time before moving on to the next like Kaiokenx2, x3, etc. The first time is also the worst because your technique is sloppy but you'll learn to tame it." King Kai exclaimed.

"Ok teach me now Kin-" Goku was interrupted by his stomach yelling at him to eat. "Actually do you think we could eat first?" Goku asked innocently holding his empty stomach.

_Two Months and Three Weeks Later_

Gohan looked up right after his nine-hundredth Sit-up with Seventy-five-thousand pounds of weighted clothing on. "They're here……" Gohan told piccolo who was a few feet away.

"Are you ready to go then?" Piccolo asked the young Saiyan.

"Yeah lets go. I can't wait!" Gohan exclaimed his Saiyan blood strongly coursing through his veins.

A/n Wow that was even shorter than the last but I wanted to save the Saiyans fight until the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Review and let me know but don't just bash it without good reason.

Power Levels

Gohan

Base power after one year of training with Piccolo-5,500

Max- Unknown

Goku

Base power after training with King Kai-5,600

max-Unknown


	5. I'm Ready! The return of Goku

Son Gohan the Fifth Full Blooded Saiyan

_The Arrival of the Saiyans_

_***Krillin it's Goku again I need you to wish me back now. Ok?***_

"O-ok Goku I'll go do it right now."

_***Great! thanks. See you soon.***_

_Ten minutes later on King Kai's planet_

"Hey look they did it my halo is gone." Goku said, feeling where his halo used to be.

"That's great Goku. Now you've got to hurry the Saiyans have already arrived. Good luck Goku!"

"Thanks King Kai." Goku said already racing down Snake Way. _Hey maybe if I use kaioken I'll get there faster. _Goku thought to himself. "Kaioken!" Goku yelled as he was enveloped in a red aura.

_Back on Earth_

"Hey guys." Gohan greeted his father's friends on his way to the Saiyans.

"Hey kid. Wow! It's only been a year and you've already gotten way stronger. We might have a chance yet!"

"Yeah I hope so. I just don't know how strong these guys are." Gohan said

"Hey wait I almost forgot your dad is on his way here now. He got some training over in otherworld."

"That's great! I can't wait to see how strong he's become!" Gohan exclaimed. "Well we should get going they're waiting."

_Back on Snake Way_

"Wow I'm already half way there just a few more hours." Goku said to himself as he increased his speed even more.

_Back on Earth_

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. Hmmm…. It seems we might get an actual challenge after all Nappa. This scouter tells me there are six rather high power levels heading our way and two of those are almost double the rest of them, but it's nothing that isn't easily handled."

"Think again you creep." Gohan said landing in front of the two Saiyan's he was then followed by Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu.

"Oh you must be Kakarott's son." Vegeta stated.

"Where is he anyways?" It was Nappa who spoke this time,

"He'll be here soon enough but for now fight me, although it wont be much of a challenge." The young Saiyan taunted.

"Wait Gohan let me fight first before you kill them I want to have a little fun to." Piccolo asked half stated.

"Sure go ahead." Gohan answered walking away.

"HAAAAAA." Nappa yelled throwing a large Ki blast at the unsuspecting Piccolo.

"WH-WHAT AHHHHHHHH." Piccolo screamed quickly being enveloped by the Ki wave and completely obliterated.

"PICCOLOOOOO!" Gohan screamed watching his best friend killed.

"You killed him! He's gone because of you! Well now it's your turn!" Gohan screamed at the older Saiyan.

"Huh? That's big talk for someone with a power level only three-thousand." Gohan just stared at him with rage burning in his eyes.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to prove to you that I am superior! Haaaaaa!" Nappa charged at the young Saiyan who simply disappeared and reappeared behind him and kicked him full force in the side of the head. Nappa was thrown by the force of the kick but got up and quickly started fighting again. Gohan easily stayed ahead of all of the Saiyan's attacks not yet trying to land any of his own.

"Well it seems I have underestimated you child. I suppose I'll have to fight with my full power."

"You of all people should know not to underestimate a Saiyan's ability." Gohan said with no emotion.

All Gohan got in reply was Nappa's screaming as he powered up to his limit. After about a minute Nappa's power finally leveled off. Nappa then disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan and punched him in the back of the head but it only passed through an after-image. Gohan appeared above Nappa and kicked him in the back of the head hard. The kick sent Nappa tumbling over several times before he finally stopped himself.

"Ow that really hurt you little brat!" Nappa said rubbing the spot where Gohan kicked him

Gohan simply answered with a round house kick in Nappa's jaw which knocked Nappa back to the ground.

"It's time to end this. Say good-bye! Ka-me-ha-me-HA." Gohan sent the very powerful wave of Ki at the other Saiyan. Nappa didn't have enough time to dodge it so he put his arms up in front of him to try and block but it was too strong and completely obliterated him leaving not a single trace of him.

_Back with Goku_

Goku came running out of the entrance to Snake Way where Kami was waiting for him. Kami teleported Goku back to the lookout tower. "Hey thanks Kami it seems like there holding up against the Saiyans for now but they might need my help."

"Alright Goku good luck." Kami said to the already flying away Goku.

_I still need to make one more stop at Korin's. _"Hey Korin sorry I can't talk but I need some senzu beans."

"Sorry Goku but I'm all out right now." Korin explained.

"Oh great. Oh well we'll have to do without I guess. Well bye Korin" Goku yelled flying away. _Just hold on guys I'll be there soon._

_Back with the Saiyans_

"I will give you this young Saiyan you are a credit to your race being so strong at such a young age. Come join me, together we could rule the universe." Vegeta said to the young Saiyan.

"Oh cut the crap and fight me, I have no intentions of joining you."

"Fine prepare to die you insolent brat!"

"What makes you so sure you can kill me? I haven't even warmed up yet."

"What!? How did he get so strong in only a year." Krillin questioned from the sidelines. "He doesn't even need our help."

"Don't worry child I'm still not at my full power either." Vegeta said smirking.

"Well then what do you say we go straight to our max and skip the warm up."

"Sure whatever you want but it's your death kid." Gohan just grinned and began to remove his weighted clothing that quickly fell to the ground and made a small crater. Vegeta once again just smirked and in unison with Gohan began to power up to his max. Both of them stopped at about the same. Vegeta made the first move and rushed in and tried to kick Gohan in the side of the head but it only passed through an afterimage and Gohan appeared to the side of Vegeta and tried to knee him only to also pass through an afterimage.

"Wow that's Gohan fighting down there? He's as strong as I am." Goku said landing next to his friends.

"Hey Goku you're finally here!" Yamcha greeted his friend.

"Yeah Goku. Gohan's doing great! He took out the other Saiyan without even breaking a sweat. Although the Saiyan killed piccolo which means that now the dragon balls are gone……" Krillin told his best friend.

"Hey don't be sad we'll figure something out." Goku said trying to reassure his friend.

Vegeta and Gohan were still going at it neither letting up an inch. "It's been a while since I've had a good fight. That weakling Nappa was never even a challenge."Vegeta said.

"Well I'm glad I could help." Gohan said right before he punched Vegeta in the face sending him flying. Vegeta recovered quickly and started sending a barrage of ki blasts at Gohan who crossed his arms in front of him to block them. Vegeta finally stopped breathing a little hard. Where Gohan was one minute ago was now just a giant cloud of smoke. Gohan suddenly appeared behind Vegeta and back handed him away. While Vegeta was getting up Gohan crossed his hands above his head and began to form a ball of energy. "Masenko-HA!" Gohan screamed sending the beam of ki at Vegeta.

_Dammit! there's no way I can dodge that! _Vegeta thought to himself right before the beam hit. The beam exploded on impact and after the smoke cleared it revealed Vegeta with his arms crossed in front of him. "Well, it seems I'll have to use my secret weapon to defeat you. You should be proud I've never had to use this on just one person before" Vegeta said already forming a ball of ki in his hand, Vegeta then threw the ball high up in the air. It looked like a moon and when Vegeta stared up at it his eyes began to turn red and he started growing brown hair on his whole body and he also grew twenty feet.

"Witness the power of the Oozaru boy!" Vegeta said grabbing for Gohan who quickly dodged to the side only to be whipped by the giant apes tale. Vegeta quickly grabbed Gohan who was still stunned by the last hit. "HAHAHA, your mine now boy!" Vegeta said as he began to squeeze Gohan instantly feeling every rib crack.

"AHHHHHH." Gohan screamed from all the pain he was being caused.

"OH NO I've got to help him. Kaioken x2!" Goku yelled as he closed the distance between him and the giant ape only to be swatted away by the giant ape's free hand.

The giant ape then stepped on Goku who was lying in the dirt. Once Vegeta felt Goku's legs snap he bent down and picked up Goku and also started squeezing him. "Hahahaha now I have two toys." Vegeta said laughing.

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin yelled letting go of the disk. The attack severed the apes tail who instantly began to shrink and become less hairy.

"NO what have you done?" Vegeta yelled at Krillin dropping both Goku and Gohan. Vegeta who was completely out of strength from the transformation, reached into his pocket and pulled out a controller he then pressed a button on it. Seconds later his space pod flew down and landed a few feet away. Vegeta began to crawl towards it.

"Stop right there! You're not going anywhere!" Krillin exclaimed rushing over to the Saiyan.

_***No Krillin wait! Let him go.* **_Goku said to Krillin telepathically.

"But why Goku?" Krillin demanded.

_***Because, I can feel it, he'll change he might even become one of the good guys.***_

"Fine Goku but I hope you know what your doing."

_***Yes Krillin I'm sure of it."**_

As Goku finished the door to Vegeta's pod closed and it lifted off into space. Just then an air ship flew up to the area landed and Chi-chi got out and ran over to her husband and son who were lying on the ground unable to move. "Oh my god what happened we've got to get you to the hospital."

A/n I hope you enjoyed this chapter that was five pages! Also I've already decided that there will be no Buu in this fic but I'm going start changing the story around the Cell saga. Please review and tell me what you thought about the fight.

Power Levels

Gohan

Base power-5,500

Max- 15,000

Max without weights-16,500

Goku

Base power-5,600

Boost from Kaioken-15,000

Max-Unknown


	6. Another set of dragonballs?

**Son Gohan the Fifth Full Blooded Saiyan**

"**Ugh! This is so boring. We've been here for a week already. I hope the Senzu beans are almost ready. I really want to go train." Gohan said this from the bed next to his father's. Both Father and son were pretty banged up and almost looked like mummies with all the bandages they were wrapped in.**

"**I know, and the food is horrible too. I miss your mom's cooking…." Goku whined in agreement.**

_***Hey Goku it's King Kai.***_

"Oh hi King Kai. What's up?" Goku said suddenly a little happier. After hearing his Father say something Gohan looked over to his father who appeared to be talking to himself.

_***I have great news! There's a way to wish Piccolo and the dragon balls back!***_

"Really? That's great! How?"

_***There's a planet called Namek it's where Piccolo and Kami are from and they have a set of dragon balls that you can use. The Planet Namek is in a trinary star system located at coordinates 9045XY.* (**_A/N those are the actual coordinates I looked it up on )

"Great King Kai thanks I'll tell Bulma right away." Goku then looked over at his son who looked completely awe stricken. "Haha don't worry I haven't lost it yet. That was king Kai and he told me about this planet called….." Goku explained everything to his son.

"Wow that's awesome lets call Bulma now she told a while ago that she and her father had been developing a spaceship based on the Saiyans space pods." _Don't worry Piccolo you'll be back soon I promise._

* * *

_Two Days Later_

"Awwwwwwwwwww….." Goku and Gohan said in unison having just found out from Chichi that they'd be stuck in the hospital for another month.

"I suppose we'll just have to go to Namek without you guys, sorry." Bulma said to the two Saiyans.

"Hey! I almost forgot! Korin said the senzu beans will be ready in about a week. You guys can get out of here once they're ready." Krillin told them.

"That's great!" The two Saiyans exclaimed.

"Hey Tien I was just wondering, where's Chiaotzu?

"He's got the flu so I wanted him to stay home."

"Well I suppose we should get going then. You guys ready?" Bulma asked looking over to Krillin and Tien.

"Yup. Lets go. Bye Goku. Bye Gohan." Krillin said walking away.

"Bye guys." Bulma said before she followed Krillin out the door.

"Later guys." Tien was the last to say his goodbyes and then left.

"And now we wait." Gohan said sighing.

_One Week later_

"Hey look guys we finally made it! Get ready to land!" Bulma said cheerily. The three humans began to strap themselves in for landing as they entered Namek's atmosphere.

_Back on Earth_

"Oh thank Kami, It's Korin! Please tell me you brought us senzu beans!" Goku exclaimed.

"Sure did Goku. Here you go." Korin said handing a bean to both Goku and Gohan. They swallowed and instantly recovered, shredding there band-aids.

"Oh that's so much better thanks a bunch Korin." Gohan thanked him.

"No problem. Well, later." Korin said before heading back to the tower.

"Hey dad what do you say to a little spar. I've been aching for fight."

"Sure son I know a really good place. Follow me." Goku told his son before leaping out the open window.

_On Namek_

"Oh no…. Tien do you feel that? Th-there's so many and they all feel evil." Krillin said with a slight stutter.

"Yeah It feels like V-V-Vegeta's here too."

"Great just what we need. I think we need Goku and Gohan. What do you think guys?"

"Y-yeah that sounds like a good idea."

"Hey guys what's wrong?" Bulma said cutting in.

"There are s-some really st-strong people here and V-Vegeta's here too.

"Oh no I'll go let Goku and Gohan know now. There aren't anymore space ships but maybe my dad make another one. Be right back."

_Back on Earth_

"Hey Chichi we're home." Goku said walking through the front door with Gohan close behind.

"Oh Goku, Gohan I'm so glad you two are alright I was worried sick about you." Chichi said smothering her husband and son with hugs.

_Several hours later_

The phone started ringing. _"_I'll get it honey. Hello? Oh hi Bulma what's up?

(Silence)

"Really is it that bad?"

(Silence)

"Alright we'll call your dad and ask him then. See you in two weeks." Goku hung up the phone before walking back over to Chichi and Gohan.

"Who was it Goku?"

"Um well… it was Bulma and they're still on planet Namek and they found out that there is a bad guy there and they need mine and Gohan's help….." Goku explained.

"But you just got home……"

"I know Chi and I promise when we get back I'll make it up to you. Also it probably won't be for another week or so before our ship is finished."

"Ok Goku… I'm going to hold you to that!"

_On Namek_

"Hey guys I just got off the phone with Goku he said him and Gohan will be here in about two weeks. They still have to wait for my dad to make another ship." Bulma explained.

"Oh great! That means we're stuck till they get here." Krillin said.

"Well I suppose we could figure out what they're planning and try to stall them in the mean time." Tien suggested.

"Yeah that's as good a plan as any."

_One week later back on Earth_

"Thanks Mr. Briefs." Gohan said standing in front of the spaceship built for them.

"No problem son. I put in two bedrooms, a kitchen full of food, and two gravity rooms for training."

"Wow! That's great! Thanks so much." Mr. Briefs just smiled and nodded in response.

"Hey you ready to get going son?" Goku asked.

"Yeah lets go."

Goku and Gohan said good-bye to everyone then got on the ship and set the coordinates for Namek. The ship lifted off and was out of Earth's atmosphere in seconds "Hey I'm going to go train in the gravity room now. Want to come with me dad?" Gohan said once they got out of earth's atmosphere.

"Sure but can we eat first? I'm starving." Goku said his stomach growling.

"You go ahead I'm going to go train, bye."

"Ok…" _Hmm I wonder what's eating him. Oh well food time! _Goku then walked off towards the kitchen smiling.

Gohan went into the gravity room and closed the door behind him. Gohan walked up to the control panel and set the gravity to 20x Earths normal gravity and started doing his warm-ups.

_Seven days later_

"We are now entering planet Namek's atmosphere." The computer informed the two Saiyans. They both sat down and strapped themselves in. The ship landed a few minutes later and Gohan and Goku stepped out.

"Wow that power it's so…. strong and so….. evil." Gohan said to his father

"Yeah I know we should go find the others, from what I'm sensing it feels like they're fighting. They might need our help."

"Right. Lets go." They both lifted up and flew off towards Krillin and Tien's rising power levels.

A/n Well I hope you enjoyed. The next few chapters should have more action in them so I'm sorry if this chapter bored you. Please drop a review on your way out and thanks to those who have.

Power Levels

Gohan

Base power after training for one week-7,250

Max- Unknown

Goku

Base after training for one week-7,200

Max-Unknown


	7. Namek

Son Gohan the Fifth Full Blooded Saiyan

"Hey dad look! It's them and you were right they are fighting and it looks like they're losing lets go help."

"Ok you go get them out of there and I'll fight that guy."

"Alright but I get to fight the next one." Goku nodded and Gohan immediately rushed down to the fight to find Tien and Krillin fighting a chubby pink guy named Dodoria he had small spikes on his head and blue lips. Goku then rushed in and kicked the pink guy in the side of the head sending him flying. While the alien was down Gohan, Tien and Krillin flew off to safety.

"Ugh. That was a cheap shot. Just who the fuck do you think you are?" Dodoria said rubbing the side of his head.

"I'm the Saiyan Goku. Leave here now and I will let you live."

"Ha you think you can beat me with a power level of 52 you stupid monkey? My power is at least ten times that." The alien said while checking his scouter.

"You really shouldn't listen to those things they're not very reliable."

"Ha big talk for a dead monkey! " Dodoria then rushed in and tried to punch Goku in the face but Goku wen under it and kneed Dodoria in the stomach causing him to double over. While Dodoria was still bent over Goku brought his hands together and bashed down on his head sending him flying into the ground making a small crater. Dodoria got up only to hear Goku chanting "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" The blast hit Dodoria straight on and engulfed him and completely incinerated him.

"I better go catch up to the others."

_With Gohan_

"Thanks Gohan I thought for sure we were goners." Krillin told the young Saiyan..

"No problem. Here have a senzu bean." Gohan then handed Tien and Krillin each one. Just then Goku landed next to them.

"Wow that was fast. Is he gone?" Krillin questioned.

"Yep. Hey did you guys find out anything about these guys?'

"Yeah. That really big power level is a tyrant named Freiza he's the boss. They came here for the dragon balls so that guy could wish for immortality. We found one of the dragon balls and took it to slow them down, that's when we ran into that freak." Krillin explained.

_On the other side Namek_

_Dammit where are those fucking dragon balls! I've got to make my wish or I'll never be able to destroy that freak of nature! _Vegeta thought to himself while flying towards a Nemekian village. Vegeta suddenly stopped sensing something. _No it can't be them! Just what I need! I guess I'll just have to be careful. _Vegeta was knocked out of thought as he heard a very familiar voice.

"Ah Vegeta it's so nice to see you again."

"Oh shut the hell up Zarbon."

"My my cranky now aren't we. I would be a good little monkey I wouldn't want to have to hurt you." Zarbon taunted the Saiyan.

"Oh really now. Just try and hurt me I've become a lot stronger."

"If you wish my prince." Zarbon said smirking. Zarbon then went to punch Vegeta but his fist only passed through an afterimage and Vegeta appeared next to him and backhanded him away. Zarbon stopped himself in mid air "Hahaha it seems you weren't entirely lying I'm going to have to use my transformation. You should feel lucky to be only the second person I've had to use this against." Zarbon then began to power up and then began his transformation he was finished he turned into a horrible monster. His muscles buldged to two four times there normal size and his face resembled that of a crocodile.

"So Vegeta what do you think." Zarbon said in a much deeper and monstrous voice. "I may not be easy on the eye but my power has increased dramatically."

"Shut-up-and-fight!" Vegeta yelled very impatient. Zarbon then disappeared and reappeared in front of Vegeta and started pummeling him. Vegeta hadn't known what hit him he could barely follow his movements. Zarbon finished with a hard kick to the side of Vegeta's head "Well then I guess were done warming up." Vegeta then brought his hands down to his sides and began to power up. When he was finished Zarbon was scared.

"How is this this possible! How did you get so strong in so little time."

"You're forgetting one of the Saiyan's most important abilities. When we are life threateningly injured then healed we become much stronger. Now die!" Vegeta screamed before kicking Zarbon in the stomach then punching him face constantly not letting up for a second then. "Now say good-bye. Galic gun!" Zarbon put his hands out in front of himself and caught it but it over powered him and he wasn't able to hold on.

"N-no no NOOOOOO!" Zarbon screamed before the blast overtook him and he was destroyed.

"Hmph it's about time that freak is dead. Now to find the rest of the dragon balls."

_Back with Goku and Gohan_

"Huh. It seems Vegeta's here too." Gohan said

"Yeah but it's nothing to be worried about you could take him by yourself right now."

"Yeah I know. But I'm not so sure about that Freiza guy something just doesn't feel quite right."

"Yeah I know what you mean Gohan I feel it too." Krillin said .

"Hey wait a minute where's Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Oh crap! She's going to kill us. We left her in that cave!" Krillin and Tien said Simultaneously.

"Why don't you guys go check on her and bring her back to the ship while Gohan and I go check this place out."

"Okay but be careful Goku these guys mean business." Tien told them before he and Krillin took off towards Bulma.

"Ready Gohan?"

"Yeah. Lets go."

"Ok but I think we should keep our powers suppressed just so we don't pull unwanted attention to ourselves ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

"Lord Freiza!

"What is it."

"Prince Vegeta appears to have killed Zarbon. He hasn't come back." Said the low level foot soldier.

"What! That's not possible." Freiza said while pressing a button on his scouter. _"Hmph I guess it is true. I can't let him interfere with my plans. I'll call the Ginyu Force. _Pressing another button on his scouter Freiza began talking. "Ginyu."

"Yes Lord freiza?" Ginyu said immediately.

"You and your team get out here now. I have a special job for you. I want you to take care of the prince and a few others."

"Yes Lord Freiza. We are close by we will be there in fifteen minutes your highness."

"Great. Now don't disappoint me Ginyu."

"I wouldn't think of it my lord."

A/N I know I kind of rushed the fights with Dodoria and Zarbon but I just want to get on with the story. The story is going to start weaning off the original story in the next couple of chapters. Please review I really do love them! lol

Power Levels

Gohan

Base power -7,350

Max- Unknown

Goku

Base Power-7,200

Max-Unknown


	8. The Ginyu Force

Son Gohan the Fifth Full Blooded Saiyan

A/n: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been really busy with the holidays and what not. Well anyways here's another chapter for ya. Enjoy!

"Hey Gohan do you feel that too?" Goku asked looking back at his son who was flying closely behind him.

"Yeah it feels like there's five of them."

"They aren't near as strong as Freiza but we'll have to be careful. I think we should go check it out."

"Yeah good idea lets go."

_With Vegeta_

"What!? No! Why the hell is the Ginyu Force here? I don't know if I'm strong enough to take them down. I've got to finish collecting the dragon balls, immortality is the only way!" Vegeta began racing off to the next village.

_On the other side of the planet_

"There they are dad!" Gohan informed his father as they both descended towards the ground.

"What who are you and what the hell do you want?" Said an alien.

"Well if you really must know my name is Gohan and this is my father Goku. Now why have you come here?"

_With Krillin and Tien_

"Hey Tien look! It's a Namekian child we should go see if he needs help." Krillin said before flying towards the child. "Hey kid do you need some help?"

"w-who a-are y-you? D-do you work for F-Freiza?"

"No kid don't worry we're here to help. By the way what's your name?" Tien asked.

"I-It's Dende." The young Namekian managed to tell.

"Well hi Dende it's nice to meet you my name is Krillin and this is Tien."

"Would you please come with me I wish to take you to elder he might be able to help you."

"Sure. Just lead the way." Dende nodded and took off.

_With Goku and Gohan_

"So you work for Freiza huh? Well here's your one chance to leave or else we'll be forced to take you out." Gohan said smugly.

"What was that kid? Next to Freiza we're the strongest in the universe. Besides, your power level is only three-hundred you can't even beat Guldo." The leader Ginyu replied.

"Wish to test that theory?"

"Haha you sure have guts kid. Guldo rid us of these monkeys." A short, chubby alien with four eyes then walked forward.

"Thank-you sir. I will make quick work of these fools."

Gohan rushed forward and kicked Guldo in chin sending him flying high into the sky. "Masenko-ha!" Gohan a medium sized beam straight at Guldo. Guldo screamed from the pain and was instantly disintegrated . "Now are you ready to take us seriously?" The whole Ginyu Force was angry that one of them was taken out so easily.

"Huh. I guess these monkeys actually have some bite to go with there bark." The leader of the Ginyu force said before looking over at Goku and Gohan. "What do you say to one-on-one matches, no interference from the others."

"Works for us." Goku responded calmly.

"Reccoome. You're up first." Reccoome laughed and walked forward cracking his knuckles.

"Who wants to die first, huh?"

"I'll go first Gohan."

"Sure dad." Gohan then walked back a little and sat down on a rock watching his father and Reccoome.

"So you're up first? Get ready to die!" Reccoome charged in right fist drawn back and sent it forward into Goku's face but at the last second Goku move slightly out of the way. Reccoome seeing that he missed sent a left hook towards Goku's head but it too was dodged. Reccoome continued on with his assault, sending knees and hooks and uppersuts and elbows but Goku just swiftly dodged them all.

"How is he keeping up with Reccoome? With there puny power levels he should be able to make short work of them." Burter, the tall purple alien said.

"They must have learned how to hide there true power power from the scouters." The leader replied.

Back at the fight Goku was still just dodging all of Reccoomes attacks. "AHHHH stay still!" Reccoome started charging up an attack in his hand and after a couple of seconds it was ready. "Eraser Cannon!!!" a blue-green blast was sent flying from Reccomes attack. Once Goku saw the attack coming he got down into a ready stance and cupped his hands at his side and started chanting the familiar words.

"KAAaaaa-MEEEeeeee-HAAaaaa-MEEeeeee" Goku waited till the blast was right in front of him before he threw his hands forward. "Haaaaa!" Goku's Kamehameha wave went straight through Reccoomes attack and continued on towards the alien. When the blast reached him Reccoome put his hands forward to block it but it was to much and he was overtaken by it and killed within seconds of contact.

_Elsewhere_

"It's right down there guys." Dende said to Tien and Krillin.

"Awesome!" Krillin responded. The three then went down for landing on a pillar with a Nemekian house on it. When the three got close enough they saw a warrior Namek guarding the doorway.

"Nail!"

"Hey Dende. Who's your friends?"

"This is Krillin," Dende said pointing to the short monk. "and this is Tien. I brought them here so that Elder could unlock there hidden strength and then they could help fight Freiza."

"Ok Dende if you trust them then I shall permit you passage." Nail then stepped to the side to allow them to pass.

"Thank you Nail." Dende said before the three walked past and into the candle lit room. They walked forward towards a very old and very large Namek sitting in a throne like chair. His eyes were almost completely shut and he looked to be asleep.

"Dende, is that you my child?"

"Yes elder it is me."

"It's great to see you again Dende. Now, what brings you here?"

"I have brought these two warriors to you so that you may unleash there hidden power."

"Of course I will but the person must be pure of heart or it will not work. Now please step forward." Tien and Krillin both walked forward to either side of Elder. The elder Namek then placed his hands over both Krillin and Tien's heads and closed his eyes. "Ah both of you are very pure hearted I can now unlock your hidden power." Elder kept his hands over there heads and a golden glow started to illuminate from his hands and after a few seconds it stopped and the two humans stepped back.

"Wow this is amazing! I feel stronger than ever!" Tien said feeling his new strength.

"I know, I bet we could take down Freiza now with the help of the others! Thanks a bunch elder but we gotta go help our friends now."

"Ah it was no problem and I hope you don't mind but during the process I read your minds and I know why you came here in the first place. If you are to use the dragon balls you must use them soon because I am not long for this world."

"What!? No elder you can't die!"

"I'm sorry my child but it is my time. Now you must go with them and translate the wishes."

"Yes Elder…. Good-bye."

"Good-bye Dende." With that the three walked out and flew off.

"Five of the dragon balls are at Freiza's ship but he's not there right now. Vegeta unfortunately has the other two."

"Right, lets hurry before he gets back." Tien responded and then they all picked up speed and raced off towards the dragon balls.

* * *

"Arrrrgh! You little……" The remaining members of the Ginyu force were all infuriated at seeing two of there teammates taken out.

"Screw fighting fair Burter lets take 'em out together!" Jeice suggested looking over at the tall purple alien standing on the opposite side of him.

"Yeah!"

Gohan noticed that two of them were walking forward this time. "Hey dad what you say we take these two out together and then I'll take there leader."

"Sure son." After the father and son finished talking Burter and Jeice began powering up to their max.

"Purple Spiral Flash!!!!" They both yelled in unison, unleashing a barrage of blue and red ki blasts. When the blast stopped there was a huge cloud of smoke but when it was clear there was no one there. "Ha! Not so tough now ar-" Jeice was cut short by a hammer blow to the top of the head from Gohan, sending him flying into the ground. At the same time Burter was hit with elbow in the back of the head sending him flying into Jeice.

Jeice and Burter both got out of the small crater growling. "Dammit that hurt you little apes!" With that they both shot out into the sky above Goku and Gohan and they both began powering up another attack. When they were they were finished they both sent the blasts at the two Saiyans. Jeice's attack was a medium sized red ball and Burter's was to only his was blue.

Both Goku and Gohan got down into a low stance, cupped there hands at there sides and began gather energy. "KAaaa-MEeee-HAaaa-MEeee-Haaaa!" The two Saiyans yelled the familiar chant and along with it came two blue beams of energy and the second they touched the there opponents blasts they pierced straight through heading towards Burter and Jeice who barely had enough time to put there arms up in front them and block the now conjoined attacks.

Burter and Jeice struggled with the beam for a couple of seconds but it wasn't enough to overpower them and so they were able to push it off into space but now they were both incredibly drained from all the energy output and both felt like they could slip into unconsciousness at any moment.

"Give up. You can't win so leave now before it's to late." Goku said after seeing that the two didn't have anything left.

"Arghhh!! Never!!" Jeice screamed out before rushing in head first towards Gohan. Gohan saw this, shook his head and then powered up a ki blast just strong enough to take him out. When Jeice was only seconds away Gohan let go of the blast and it hit him head on as he screamed out in pain and seconds later when the dust cleared Jeice was gone and so was his ki.

Burter now seeing that there was no way he could win gritted his teeth before powering up and starting to fly away but before he could a ki blast was seen flying his way and disintegrated his body on impact. Goku and Gohan gasped and looked towards the source of the blast and saw the leader standing there with his hand extended towards the sky where Burter was moments before.

"Argh weakling! A true wariior fights to the death!"

"Y-you m-monster, he was defenseless!" Goku shouted, glaring at Ginyu.

"Hmph I have no use for such a weakling on my team. Now who will I be fighting? Let me warn you that I am ten times stronger than all my team."

"That would be me you freak!" Gohan said walking forward and getting into a fighting stance.

"You must have a death wish or somethin' kid. Now, prepare yourself!" Ginyu then got down into a low stance and a white aura swirled up around him as his power level began to rise. He finally stopped after a minute or two.

Gohan becoming very impatient at this time shot forward, channeling ki into his fist, hit Ginyu right between his eyes sending the leader of the Ginyu force flying back and straight through a mountain. Everything was still for a couple of seconds until Ginyu suddenly burst out of the rubble a came to about fifteen yards away from Gohan. He then shot both of his hands forward and shouted "Galaxy Dynamite!!!"

About one-hundred small red orbs shot out of his hands and exploded on impact with Gohan and a large dust cloud spurred up around him but when it cleared it showed Gohan completely unharmed with nothing more than a few tears in his gi top. (A/n by the way Gohan's wearing the same gi as Goku.) _Agh damn! I can't even hit him……Hey that's it! I'll finally get to try out that new technique I've been working on! _

Gohan was just glaring up at his opponent waiting for him to make the next move until Ginyu started to smile and then he took his hand and put it over the right side of his chest and sent a ki blast straight through himself. Then he threw out his arms and legs and a yellow glow surrounded him and he yelled "Body change!!"

Gohan was struggling to move out of the way as the swift white beam was shooting at him but he just couldn't, he was stuck in place. The white beam crashed **literally **into Gohan and the next thing Gohan knew he was up in the sky with an immense amount of pain in his chest, staring down at himself.

The pain started to become to much for the young Saiyan and he fell from the sky landing near Goku.

"D-da-dad he sw-switched b-bodies with me. I don't have the strength to f-fight him. Y-you have to g-get him to u-use that move again so I can get my b-body back."

"Ok Gohan just hold on." With that Goku shot of towards Ginyu/Gohan, glaring at him and assuming a fighting stance.

"Ha you think you can beat me? Watch this!" Ginyu/Gohan began powering up but to his displeasure was only able to power up to the maximum of his old body. "What?! Where is all that power this kid had before?!"

"Huh. You're a fool Ginyu. It takes the body as well as the mind to reach that power. You have to train your body so that it can hold that power but you must also know how to access it." Goku finished with a smug look on his face.

"No! It can't be. Dammit!" After a moment of looking down and thinking Ginyu finally looked back up and once again shot a ki blast through his chest and threw out all of his limbs and again yelled "Body change!!" Goku, like Gohan was completely frozen in place and was about to hit him before Gohan still in Ginyu's body leapt in front of Goku and instead the beam hit him.

Gohan once back in his own body immediately dropped from exhaustion and not to metion the gaping whole in the right side of his chest. Once Ginyu realized he was back in his own body he was pissed. Goku needing to get his son back to the ship and into a rejuvenation tank quickly back handed Ginyu away and sent a Kamehameha wave at him ending his life then and there.

Goku rushed down to his son's side and saw him writhing in pain and clutching his bleeding chest. Goku immediately scooped him up and high speed rushed back to there ship he was there in a minute by then Gohan had lost consciousness from the loss of blood. Goku rushed inside and immediately placed him in one of the two tanks and pressed a button on the control panel. The tank filled up with a blue-green colored liquid and the healing process began.

"Don't worry son your gonna be fine."

A/n So how'd you guys like it? I've been reading a lot of DBZ fics and am learning from those, so I hope my skill is improving.

Now please leave a review after the beep…. BEEEEP.


	9. Freiza's Transformations

Son Gohan the Fifth Full Blooded Saiyan

_By Kallu_

A/n From now on when somebody is thinking it will be shown like this _thought_

Once Goku had placed Gohan in the rejuvenation tank and made sure his son was going to be ok, he decided to go catch up with the others. Goku extended his senses and found that they were close by. Goku took off towards his friends and was there in five minutes. "Hey guys! Who's that with you?"

"This is Dende we found him on our way to find Bulma. He took us to his elder who used this power to unlock our hidden strngths. Now were stronger than ever!" Krillin exclaimed.

"That's awesome guys!"

"Yeah Goku, but he also said we need to hurry and use the dragonballs before he dies and they go with him." After hearing Tien explain Goku nodded in response.

"Ok lets hurry then."

"Vegeta has two of the dragonballs and the rest are at Freiza's ship. Freiza's away from his ship so I think we should get his first." Everyone agreed with this so they all lifted up and sped off towards Freiza's ship.

* * *

"Argh damn that accursed lizard! I only have two of these dragonballs." Vegeta was glaring down at the two orange spheres in his hands when he suddenly sensed the aforementioned lizard. _Damn it's Freiza! I've got to hide the dragonballs. _Vegeta looked around for a moment searching for a good hiding place and he decided on hiding them in a small cave nearby. Just then Freiza landed several feet away with a cocky grin placed on his face.

"Vegeta, tsk tsk tsk. It's such a shame you had to disobey me, you were such a good little tool."

Vegeta scowled and without another word phased out and appeared behind Freiza. He kneed the lizard in the back as hard as he could and it sent Freiza crashing into a mountain close by. Moments later showed Freiza rising out of the debris with only a scratch or two on him. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this." Vegeta said smirking.

"Well now I'm impressed Vegeta, you've gotten stronger, but you still pale in comparison to me when I transform!" Freiza threw his hands down in front of himself and began to yell while a blue/white aura sprang up around him. After a few minutes Freiza finished his transformation. Freiza was now much larger in both height and muscle. He also grew longer horns that now curve up. His armor shattered when he grew leaving him with a new, white natural armor covering his chest and shoulders.

"Hahaha I think you should know Vegeta, in this form my power level is over one-million!" Freiza said, his voice much deeper and menacing to fit his new form.

"Ha! I'm not even at full power yet. You forget that we Saiyans get stronger from recovering from injury and after those damn low class bakas almost killed me, I'm more than enough to take you down!" Vegeta then powered up to his max, almost rivaling Freiza's power.

"Get ready Freiza!" The second that last word left Vegeta's mouth the battle began. Vegeta was the first to attack with a powered up right punch but Freiza blocked and sent a fist of his own towards Vegeta's face but it was also blocked. The two began exchanging blows neither one gaining an edge until a strong kick made it's way through Vegeta's defenses and sent him plummeting into the ground and forming a large crater. Freiza didn't let up for a second though and crashed down through the air, right leg extended, aiming for Vegeta's chest. At the last second Vegeta recovered and rolled out of the way.

Freiza's whole right leg stuck into the ground and he was stuck there for a second giving Vegeta time to power up an attack. "Galik gun!" Vegeta sent the fuchsia colored energy beam at Freiza who quickly tore his leg out of the ground and backhanded the blast away.

* * *

Ten minutes later shows Goku, Krillin, Tien and Dende landing at Freiza's ship and after disposing of some of the tyrants foot soldiers, they gathered up the five dragonballs sitting inside freiza's ship.

"Now we just have to figure out how to get the two Vegeta has." Tien said.

"I noticed his and Freiza's power flare up a while ago. Now could be our chance we just have to get them while those two are busy." Krillin replied.

"Alright lets hurry." With that they all flew off to the area where they sensed Vegeta and Freiza fighting.

* * *

_Ugh…. my head is killing me. _Gohan thought while slowly coming to inside the regeneration tank.

_What happened? Why does my chest hurt? ….Oh now I remember. That Ginyu guy did this to me when we switched bodies and dad must have put me in here… Hmm it seems Vegeta's fighting Freiza, and the others are headed that way too. _Gohan thought while extending his senses to see what's going on outside._ I've still got some time till this thing's finished and it doesn't seem like things are getting out of hand so I think I'll get some more sleep. _With that thought Gohan closed his eyes and within a couple of seconds was sleeping soundlessly once more.

* * *

Back at the fight between Vegeta and Freiza, the fight was still going pretty even. Vegeta had just gotten knocked back and was now dashing back in towards his opponent. When Vegeta got close enough he sent out a right kick aimed for Freiza's face but the tyrant shot out his hand and grabbed it and with both hands he began to swing Vegeta around and let him go, sending him face first into a cliff side. Freiza then raised his right hand and began to gather energy. Once he was finished he thrusted his hand forward and fired a massive, pink colored blast. "Punishing Blaster!"

The blast exploded on impact and several seconds later the dust cleared revealing Vegeta laying face down in the dirt, his clothes a little tattered, few scratches, and also breathing hard. Vegeta slowly got up on one knee and glared up at Freiza.

At this time the others had arrived and landed on a cliff nearby. "Hey it doesn't look like Vegeta's doing so well. I'll go help him while you guys go find the dragonballs ok?" Goku said.

"Ok. Be careful Goku." Krillin, Tien and Dende then flew down and started searching while Goku flew towards Vegeta and landed a couple feet away.

"Hey Vegeta. Need some help there?"

"Ahh Kakarot, get out of my way I'm a true Saiyan unlike you and don't need any damn help!" With that said Vegeta blasted off into the sky and roundhouse kicked Freiza in the side of the head. Before Freiza could get knocked back by the kick, Vegeta grabbed him by the tail and threw him into the air. Vegeta threw his hands forward and yelled "Renzoku Kikou Dan!"

A combination of many energy waves were fired from Vegeta's hands. When the blasts stopped there was a cloud of smoke left over and it was still and completely silent for a second. Suddenly you could hear Freiza yell "Death Beam!!" A very fast, red, bullet shaped beam of ki shot out of the cloud. Vegeta jumped to the side and it only grazed his right arm.

Freiza then flew out of the cloud at a rapid speed and punched Vegeta in the face continuously, adding a few kicks in here and there until finally he grabbed Vegeta by his neck and backhanded him away into the ground. Freiza then flew down and landed about three feet away.

"Well Vegeta, that was fun but it's time to end this!" Freiza then lifted up his right hand, index finger pointed towards Vegeta and shot out a piercing energy beam. The beam went straight through the right side of Vegeta's chest and he was about to shoot another one straight through his heart, when he was suddenly struck in the side of the head. Looking towards where he was struck down, Freiza saw Goku walking towards Vegeta.

"Ahgh Ka-kakarot get out of my way. I'd rather die fighting then have you come to my rescue."

"Come on Vegeta, give it up. Just let me take over. You're in no shape to fight and would be killed in ten seconds. You can barely even stand as it is." At that Vegeta started grumbling something under his breath about a stupid baka and let himself fall back down on his back with a glare on his face. Goku taking this as a thumbs up, turned around and faced the now glaring Freiza.

"Who the hell are you!?" Freiza shouted.

"I'm the Saiyan from Earth, Goku. Now it's time to punish you for taking the lives of all these innocent people!" Goku then started to power up to match Freiza's current power level. Goku's power leveled off with a final yell and he shot a ki blast at the unsuspecting Freiza.

"Ugh! Damned monkeys! Prepare to die!" Freiza then closed the distance between him and his opponent, aiming a fist at Goku's head only for it to pass through an afterimage. Once Freiza realized it was an afterimage, he swung around with a swift round-house kick aimed for Goku's jaw, only for it to hit air as Goku dodged it. "Dammit! Stay still!" Freiza then shouted sending out an explosive wave, forcing Goku back.

Freiza charged, head first towards Goku intending to stab through him with his horns. Once Freiza was within two feet, Goku leapt up and did a forward flip bringing the heel of his boot down on Freiza's head. When Freiza dug himself up out of the ground he still had a smirk on his face. "Well now, it seems I've underestimated you apes. It seems I'll have to transform again to keep up with you."

_What he has another damn transformation? Where does he get all his power!? _Vegeta thought hearing Freiza's statement.

* * *

Meanwhile while Goku was fighting Freiza, the others had managed to find the remaining two dragonballs.

"I think it would be a good idea if we summoned the dragon somewhere away from here as not to pull to much attention from Freiza." Tien explained and both Krillin and Dende nodded in response. So the three flew as fast as they could until they were a good distance away, then summoned the dragon.

"Porunga! Arise!" The young Namekian known as Dende shouted and the sky darkened as the dragonballs started to glow and then in a flash the dragon appeared.

"You who have summoned me please state your first wish!" Porunga said in a booming voice.

"What's the first wish guys?" Dende inquired.

"First we want to wish all our friends back to life." Krillin stated.

"Hey guys I'm sorry but our dragonballs can only bring back one person per wish." Dende explained.

"Oh…" Krillin said looking disappointed. He was suddenly brought out of his depressed mood when he heard a deep, gruff voice.

_***Krillin. It's Piccolo. You have to bring me back first because if you do then Kami will come back along with the Earth's dragonballs. Also for the second wish, bring me to Namek I might be able to help with Freiza.***_

"Alright Piccolo I'll do it." Replied the ex-monk. "Dende for our first we wish we want to bring back the Namek known as Piccolo." The young Namek nodded and then translated the wish in Namekian to the dragon. Porunga's eyes glowed red for a moment before returning to normal.

"It has been done now please state your second wish."

"Ok Dende now we need to bring Piccolo here." The child once again translated and the dragon granted the wish.

When the dragon's eyes stopped glowing he began to speak once more. " It has been done now sta-" The dragon was cut off as he started to disappear and the dragonballs turned to stone.

"Wh-what just happened? Where'd he go?" Tien asked dumbfounded.

"No… no.. that means elder is… gone." Dende said, tears falling from his eyes.

* * *

Freiza never noticed the sky darken because he had already begun his gruesome transform. His skull began to elongate and his nose melded into his mouth, leaving a beak. Several more horns grew on his head all turning white and spikes grew on his back and curved upward. When he was finished transforming he was hunched over as if his own body were too heavy. His power level also rose to a frightening level.

"So, what do you think? Enough of challenge for you yet?"

* * *

A/n Well I figured I'd stop there otherwise I'd have gone on forever. Next chapter will be the end of the Freiza saga Gohan will come out of the rejuvenation tank. Until next time!

X Kallu


	10. Seemingly Unstoppable Lizard

Son Gohan the Fifth Full Blooded Saiyan Warrior

_Last Time_:

_Goku started fighting Freiza who transformed into his third form. Piccolo was wished back to life and was wished to be brought to Namek._

* * *

"So this is Namek huh? Looks a lot like Earth just… greener." Piccolo thought aloud. _Hmm, it seems Freiza forgot someone over there. I better go check it out. There power level feels unnaturally low. _Piccolo then flew off to the spot where he sensed the Namek. When he got there he found a really beat up and bloody Namek laying there, struggling to stay conscious.

"Wh-what? who are you? I've n-never seen you around before br-brother."

"The name's Piccolo. Did Freiza do this?"

"Yes. He tried to get the dragonball from Guru but I lured him away to fight him but I was quickly beaten. You said your name was piccolo right? Well I have a proposition for you. I'd like you to fuse with me, if you did then you'd become twice as strong and since I've already fought him, you'd know how Freiza fights."

"Hmm… I don't know. How do I know you aren't trying to trick me?"

"You don't. Please just trust me. We'll use your body and you'll still be you just with a few minor changes."

"Alright, I'll do it. What do I have to do?" Piccolo inquired.

"All you have to do is place your hand on my chest and I'll do the rest." So Piccolo bent down and placed his hand on the beaten up Nameks chest and after a second a white glow surrounded his hand, then it surrounded the both of them completely. Once the glow died down only Piccolo was left.

"Wow he wasn't kidding I'm way stronger than before. Now I might be of help to Gohan and the others." With that said Piccolo flared his aura, then took off towards Freiza and Goku's ki signatures.

* * *

"Come on. What happened to all that big talk. I thought you were going to defeat me. Ha! As if." Freiza had just knocked Goku to the ground who was now slowly getting up.

"Don't worry Freiza. I'm far from done with you." Goku then brought his hands down to his side and started powering up. After a minute Goku was finished and he just smirked at Freiza. "Now, where were we?"

"Right here!" Freiza then shot a death beam at him only for it to be dodged. Goku countered by rushing in and elbowing him in the face. Freiza only flew back a couple of feet before he recovered and disappeared. Goku looked around for a moment until he sensed Freiza behind him only it was to late and Freiza dropped hiss heel on the top of Goku's head.

Goku slowly crawled to his feet and yelled out "Kaio-ken times 4!" A red aura sprang up around Goku and he quickly closed the distance between him and his opponent and elbowed Freiza in the back of the head sending him flying into the ground. Goku then brought his hands to his side and chanted off 'Kaa-Mee-Haa-Mee-HAAA!" The large blue beam of energy soared towards Freiza and exploded on impact, leaving Gioku panting from the energy output. When the blast died down it left a large cloud of smoke behind. Before the smoke was fully cleared Freiza appeared in front of Goku.

"That's it! I've had it with these games it's time for you to die. I shall now show you something not a single other soul has witnessed. My final and most powerful transformation!" Freiza started to yell and instead of becoming even bigger and bulkier he began to regress. His horns and spikes retracted completely and he became a lot smaller in size and in muscle. His skin became completely white with purple patches on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen, and shins.

"Ha! Get a good look because this will be the cause of your death you damned ape!" Then with frighteningly fast speed he charged in head first and head butted Goku in the stomach causing him to spew out blood. Freiza then grabbed Goku by his arm and started swinging around until he launched Goku high up into the air. Freiza fazed out and rematerialized in behind Goku and batted him back towards the ground with his tail. Freiza continued hitting him back and forth a few times until out of nowhere he was met with a foot to the side of his head by a certain green man.

"H-hey Piccolo thanks for the help. He's transformed and I wasn't ready for him after that Kamehameha wave. I need some time to recover."

"Don't mention it Goku. Besides I didn't do it for you I did it for Gohan. I don't think he'd be very happy if you died." With that said Piccolo turned to the purple and white colored lizard who was just picking himself up off the ground.

"Freiza I'm your new opponent! Now lets fight!"

"Ha! A stupid Namek thinks he can fight me? Well then show me what you've got."

"Fine with me." With that final word, Piccolo started yelling and a white aura sprang up around him as he powered up. He stopped yelling after a minute and the battle started immediately.

"Wow… I wonder how Piccolo got so much stronger and his ki feels different too." Goku muttered to himself.

Piccolo and Freiza were exchanging blow for blow and ki blast for ki blast. Piccolo and Frieza broke apart for a moment and Piccolo brought his middle and index fingers to his forehead. He charged some energy for a second and the sent the blast at Freiza yelling "Special Beam Cannon!" Freiza saw the attack coming and countered by aiming his palm at it and releasing a blast, yelling "Death Cannon!"

The two attacks met in the middle and exploded on impact. Once the two attacks had met Piccolo and Freiza sped around them and went back at it, Freiza tried to gain the upper hand by knocking the Namek away with a ki powered punch to the face but Piccolo managed to dodge and bring his knee up into Freiza stomach. While Freiza was doubled over Piccolo took the time to send him flying with a roundhouse kick.

Freiza got back up with a smirk on his face. "I'm impressed Namek. I never thought that one of your species could attain such a power. I'll have to use a full quarter of my power to defeat you." With that said Freiza began to power up to the aforementioned twenty-five percent.

Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield Dende, Krillin, and Tien were making there way over to Goku and Vegeta.

"Goku! Are you alright?" Krillin asked upon seeing Goku laying there.

"Yeah Krillin, don't worry I'm just a little tired." Goku said with a friendly smile.

"Dende can you heal him?" Tien inquired.

"Yes it's the least I can do since I wont be any help in the battle." The young Namek then walked over to Goku and placed his hands over him and a golden glow emanated over him. Goku's injuries slowly faded away until you couldn't even tell he was ever in a battle.

"Wow thanks a bunch Dende! Hey, you think you could heal Vegeta? He might be a real help."

"No I'm sorry I c-can't I w-wont. He's evil…"

"Please Dende. I really need his help with Freiza."

"A-alright I'll do it…"

"Thank you Dende." The small Namek then walked over to Vegeta and began to heal him.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing brat!?" Vegeta yelled.

"Don't worry Vegeta he's just healing your injuries." Goku filled in.

"Agh whatever. Just hurry it up, I don't have all day!" Dende then began to heal him and not a second after he was finished Piccolo was sent flying into the ground a few feet away.

"Ugh. Damn him!" Piccolo spat.

"Wait! Let me heal you!" Dende then ran over and healed him.

"Huh. Thanks kid."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Nail." Dende responded.

"Huh? Who's Nail, Piccolo?" Goku asked scratching his head.

"Long story Goku. I'll explain later but right now we have a fight to win."

"Ha! For once I agree with the Namek! Now move, I shall be the one to end that accursed lizard's reign!" Vegeta said before rushing in towards Freiza.

"Vegeta!? How are you still standing!? And why do you all keep switching opponents on me? It's really starting to aggravate me, you know." Freiza said once Vegetareached him.

"Shut the hell up and fight me!"

* * *

_Dammit! Hurry up you stupid machine! Things are getting bad out there. I have to help them! _Gohan thought to himself, when suddenly **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!. **The liquid in the tank began to drain and when it was completely gone the hatch opened and Gohan stepped out.

"Finally! I thought I was gonna be in there forever. Oh well at least I got a boost from recovering from that wound!" Gohan then got dressed and did some stretches before opening up the space ship and flying towards the battle scene. "I hope I can get there fast enough and actually make a difference."

After only about ten minutes he reached his destination. He could see his Father and his Mentor tag teaming Freiza. It was apparent that together the tag team was overpowering Freiza. Gohan just descended toward the ground and landed next to Vegeta who was currently being healed by a panting Dende. Gohan smirked at Vegeta who just turned and growled. Gohan then just sat back and watched the fight going on in front of him.

"I have had enough! It's time to end this. I'll take my power up to fifty percent! Hahahaha get ready to die!" Freiza once again began power up and when he was finished Goku and Piccolo gasped.

"Dammit! Where is he getting all his power!" Piccolo yelled, frustrated. Then suddenly Freiza disappeared and reappeared with his foot in Piccolo's abdomen. Piccolo doubled over spewing out purple blood. Freiza then extended his tail and wrapped it around Piccolo and started squeezing.

Goku saw Freiza do this and tried to stop him by kicking him in the side of the head but Freiza caught his foot and threw him into the ground. Freiza then extended his hand and pointed his palm at Piccolo's head.

"You know Namek I really am impressed I never thought one of your kind could get this strong but in the end it still didn't matter because you're still going to die!" Then Freiza was about to launch the blast he had been charging but out of no where Gohan appeared and sliced off Freiza's tail with an energy sword.

"What the hell have you done you little brat! I'm going to kill you!" Freiza then charged up a death cannon blast and shot it at the young Saiyan who easily swatted it away with the back of his hand.

"Come on Freiza. You can do better than that!" Gohan taunted. Freiza responded by gritting his teeth and launching at the Saiyan with his fist extended. Gohan grabbed freiza by his wrist and swung him around and around until he launched him high up into the sky. Gohan then charged up a ki blast and shot it at the lizard's back.

A/n Long time no see huh? Lol. I know I said I'd finish the Frieza saga in this chapter but I need to do a little more thinking on how I want to do that and I haven't put anything out on this story for a while so yeah! I really hope I'm not moving too slow nor fast with this. Please tell me what you thought of it, or if you had any questions, in a review or email.

x Kallu


	11. Eter the League of the Super Saiyan

Son Gohan the Fifth Full Blooded Saiyan Warrior

By: Kallu

Reviewer's corner : Ok here's the area where I'm going to reply to my reviewers (Seeing as how I only received two for this last chapter) since I have been neglecting to do so, so sorry!

Xj9: You'll find out if he does or not in this chapter ^_^

Super Saiyan Angel: Thanks!

* * *

Last Time: "Come on Freiza. You can do better than that!" Gohan taunted. Freiza responded by gritting his teeth and launching at the Saiyan with his fist extended. Gohan grabbed freiza by his wrist and swung him around and around until he launched him high up into the sky. Gohan then charged up a ki blast and shot it at the lizard's back.

On with the story!

The blast connected with Freiza's back and exploded. When the dust cleared there was nothing in sight, but suddenly Gohan quickly turned to block a kick from the currently phasing in lizard. Gohan then quickly grabbed both of Freiza's wrists and simultaneously lifted his right knee and rammed Freiza's gut into it causing him to spew a little blood.

Gohan then let go of Freiza's wrists and quickly shot a ki blast at point blank range into the tyrants face. The lizard was sent flying but after a few seconds he stopped himself and flared his aura.

"I am done playing! I will not be toyed with by a Saiyan brat! Prepare yourselves because this time I will hold nothing back!" With that Freiza took a horse riding stance and a purple aura sprang up around him. Freiza began yelling and the planet started to shake. This lasted for a good five minutes while everyone stared awe struck at the amount of raw power they were sensing from the tyrant. When Freiza had finally finished he smirked at all the people present and suddenly phased out of sight and appeared behind Dende who had been watching on the sidelines with the others.

Freiza grabbed the young Namekian by the collar of his shirt and said, "Now now I can't have you running around and healing your little friends now can I?" Freiza inquired with an evil smirk. The tyrant The flung the little Namek into the sky and blasted him. Dende didn't even have a chance to scream before he was disintegrated by the blast.

"No! Dende!" Gohan yelled, mad with himself for not being able to prevent it.

"Dammit! No matter what we throw at him he sends it right back at us with twice the force!" Piccolo said.

" Well that was fun. Now, who's next. Will it be you Vegeta? Or perhaps the Namek. Yes! That will do quite nicely I think your next Greenie." Before anyone knew what was happening Freiza had risen his hand and pointed it at Piccolo and Fired a Death Beam.

_Oh no! Piccolo! I can't let him die! I wont! If he dies then this whole thing will have been for nothing! _Gohan then, going on more instinct than anything else, sped towards piccolo but before he could reach him somebody else had already Appeared in front of the stunned Namek. The blast pierced straight through his heart and went out the other end piercing the right side of Piccolo's chest, just barely missing his own heart.

Tien's now lifeless body, followed by Piccolo's unconscious one, fell in front of Krillins feet.

"Tiennnnn! Nooooooo! Yo-you monster you killed him! You killed him!" Krillin now driven by anger zanzokened in front of Freiza and, with all his might, punched the evil tyrant on the right side of his face. Krillin stared, shocked to find out his punch hadn't even phased the lizard.

"Ha! Nice try baldy. That actually stung a bit. Now, It's my turn!" Freiza grabbed Krillin by the head and aimed his other hand at the humans chest.

"Nooooo! Help me!" Krillin yelled, terrified.

"Krilllllllinnnnn!" Goku screamed while racing to try and save his best friends life, but alas it was to late.

"Death cannon!" The blast took Krillin's body completely and there was nothing left.

"WHY!? Why did you have to do that Krillin!" Goku said seething. Piccolo and Gohan just hung their heads in shame while Vegeta stood unstirred with the same blank expression on his face

"You will pay for that Freiza! You WILL PAY!" Goku no longer able to hold his anger started to power up to strengths he had thought were inconceivable. Goku's eye's turned a bluish green color and his hair started flashing between it's normal ebony color and gold before it finally settled on gold. Goku also had a flaring golden aura around him.

Freiza looked upon the Saiyan with a great fear in his eyes while Gohan, who was kneeling by Piccolo's side, and Vegeta, just looked on in awe

"It's true! The legend has come to life! Kakkarot has become a… Super Saiyan!" Vegeta said in disbelief.

"What!? No it can't be! An insignificant little pest like you can't be a be a super Saiyan!"

"Ha! Is the mighty tyrant afraid? I mean what a fitting end, killed by a Saiyan." Vegeta stated with amusement in his eyes.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Freiza then zonzokened in front of Vegeta and punched the in the gut with such force his arm went straight through. Vegeta slumped over onto the arm, dieing instantly.

"NOOOOO! I swear it! Freiza that is the last life you will ever take! Gohan! Take Piccolo, go find Bulma and get off this planet NOW!" Goku yelled barely sustaining the anger he was feeling.

"But Da-" Gohan began.

"NO get out of here NOW!"

"Ok dad I hope you know what you're doing…" With that the young Saiyan picked up Piccolo and flew off in the direction of Bulma's energy signal.

"Now I will show you your end Freiza!" And thus was the beginning of the battle between the universe's most fearsome tyrant and the first super in a millennium. (A/N1)

* * *

"Wow… the amount of energy those two are putting off just excites me and scares me speechless at the same time." Gohan mumbled to himself, Piccolo slung over his shoulder, searching for the well known blue haired scientist. "Ah, there she is!" Gohan said descending towards a crevice.

When Gohan landed he found Bulma curled up in a ball. "Bulma?" The young Saiyan inquired.

"G-Gohan?! Is that you? Thank god! I thought I was as good as dead!" Bulma then ran over and hugged the boy. After a few seconds the scientist pulled away and pounded the young Saiyan in the head.

"If you guys ever do that to me again I will kill you!" She screamed seemingly pissed off.

"Ow Bulma! What was that for? I wasn't the one who left you here! Jeez…"

"Yeah yeah. Hey where the others?" At this Gohan looked down and said,

'They um di-didn't make it. The only survivors were me, Piccolo, and my dad."

"Oh….." Then Bulma looked down and saw the bleeding Namek. "AHH what happened to him!?"

"Look Bulma I'll explain on the way but we've really got to move. Dad's fighting Freiza and he can't fight at hi-" Before Gohan could finish his sentence he was silence by a giant red ball entering the planets surface.

* * *

"Ha! You stupid monkey, thought you could beat me! That attack wasn't meant to hit you! No it was my signature planet destroyer attack! This planet only has twelve minutes at the most before it blows." Freiza said with an evil and crazed smirk on his face.

"Damn! How could I be so stupid!"

_Goku? Goku? Hello? _

"Huh? Who's there?" Goku asked the voice.

_Goku it's me King Kai Don't worry about that attack Kami has a plan._

* * *

"Kami-sama, I've collected all seven dragonballs like you asked. Now may I ask what were going to be using them for?" Mr. Popo inquired.

"Yes Mr. Popo. We are going to use them to bring all the people killed by Freiza back to life. Doing so should bring back the Namekian dragonballs. From there we will have one of the Nameks wish for everyone but Freiza to be transported to Earth so that way when the planet blows it'll take Freiza with it!"

* * *

"Ah! That things going to blow up the planet! Come on Bulma we have no time to waste. Where is your spaceship." Gohan said after seeing the giant attack.

"It's right over there kid." Bulma said pointing towards the east.

"Alright grab on Bulma." Once Bulma was securely on his back, Gohan took off at full speed towards the spaceship and reached it in seconds. " Bulma. Go get the ship started up okay? I'm gonna go throw Piccolo in one of the rejuvenation tanks." Bulma nodded and went to do her job and Gohan went to go do his.

Right before Gohan could get Piccolo safely placed in the tank, he sensed an immense number of ki signatures appear on Namek. "What the hell!? What happened they were all dead. There's Krillin, Tien, Vegeta and everyone else on the planet! Kami-sama must have wished them all back but now what…. Wait! That's it! Bulma! I have to go. Stay here!"

"What? Gohan where are you going!?" Bulma inquired but it was too late and Gohan was already long gone.

* * *

"But how? How am I alive? Last thing I remember is Freiza blasting me….." Suddenly Dende was cut out of musings by a very familiar voice.

_Dende, child, can you hear me?_

"G-guru? Y-yes, I can hear you."

_Good. Now Dende I need you to do something for me child. I need you to go over to the dragon and use the last wish to bring everyone on the planet except for Freiza, to the planet Earth_.

_Hey wait guys I need to make a small adjustment to that wish. I need you to wish for me to stay here too. _A new voice said.

"Who are you?" Dende asked.

_My name is Goku_

_Do what he says Dende _Guru kindly commanded.

"Ok Guru, I'll do it right now."

* * *

Gohan arrived at the battle field, seconds after Goku finished his conversation with the two Nameks, and hid on a steep cliff.

"Man this is crazy I can barely see them…" Gohan said just as he noticed the dragon in the sky and Dende flying towards it. Deciding he'd help the young Namek he flew over and grabbed him.

"Ahhh!" Dende screamed as he was grabbed.

"Chill out Dende. It's me Gohan I figured I could get you there a little faster this way.

"O-oh thank you." Gohan just smiled and nodded and blasted off towards the dragon. The reached it in seconds and Gohan released Dende.

"Dende, before you make the wish I need to add one more little change to it…."

* * *

"I'm alive? Ha I guess I am. Ugh what the hell is that sound!" Vegeta looked up to see a purple and Golden blur zig-zagging across the sky. _Wow that energy! That must be that baka and that dammed lizard. _Vegeta then smirked, raised ahis hand and pointed it at the purple aura. "From me to you FREIZA!" Vegeta then shot a large ki ball before miraculously disappearing along with everyone else on the planet. The blast hit it's target directly, only stunning him for a matter of seconds.(A/N2)

* * *

_One Minute Earlier_

"Dende, before you make the wish I need to add one more little change to it. I need you to make it so I stay here too. I can't just leave my father here. I have to help him I don't think he can keep up that transformation for much longer."

"But-" Dende started but was cut off by Gohan.

"Please Dende. I have to." Gohan said with a fierce look of determination in his eyes.

"Alright I'll do it."

"Thank you." Dende then walked up to the dragon made the wish in Namekian. Right before he too disappeared he turned to Gohan.

"Please try not to get yourself killed." Gohan smiled at him and then Dende disappeared.

"Good. Now I can go help dad!" Gohan then brought flared his aura and blasted off to the fight.

* * *

_Good they've all left. _Goku thought to himself before dodging a series of punches and kicks with a finale of a ki blast. _Now no one else can get hurt and I_ can focus on the battle_. _With that thought he punched his opponent in the left side of his jaw and followed up with a hammer blow to the top of his head but Freiza blocked it and kneed Goku in the gut causing the super Saiyan to double over. The Freiza roundhouse kicked Goku in the side of the face sending him crashing into the ground.

Freiza finished up his assault by sending a Death cannon at him. The attack hit dead on and it drove deep into the earths crust, lava quickly filling the hole. At this moment Gohan shows up soon enough to see his father be hit by the Death Cannon and feel his ki disappear.

"N-no! Dad!" Gohan said, trembling in rage he turned to face Freiza. "You! You did this! You've caused so many deaths and so much suffering! don't you even care!? No of course you don't because you're a heartless monster! Well there will we be no more! NO MORE!" Gohan then screamed out in a fit of complete rage. He went through the same changes as his father, eyes turning a blueish green color and his hair flashing between Gold and his regular ebony color before it stayed gold.

"NO! This can't be happening. Not another one! No! NO! NO! Die you Saiyan scum!" Freiza then rushed in and threw a combo of lightning fast punches and kicks, all of which Gohan either blocked or dodged. After a few seconds of this Gohan grew bored and grabbed Freiza's wrist and started squeezing until he felt it crunch.

"Ahhhhhh!" Freiza yelled.

"Yeah that's right Freiza. Scream. Feel the pain and think about all of those you have murdered." Gohan then, keeping his hand on Frieza's wrist, grabbed Freiza's right under the shoulder on the same arm. Gohan then lifted his right knee up and smashed Freiza's arm down on it, completely shattering the bone.

"It hurts does it? Ha! You don't know the meaning of pain. Lucky for you I'm feeling generous today. I'll end it quick enough!" Gohan then began to pummel the evil lizard with a flurry of punches up and down his body, Finishing with a roundhouse kick that sent the lizard flying.

"Now Freiza get ready to die! KaMeHaMeHa!" The blue blast went flying from the young Saiyans hands and made a direct hit on Freiza, who was only able to block with one arm. When the smoke from the blast had cleared there was nothing left.

_Alright time to get outta here. The planets gonna blow any second now. _So Gohan flew off to the ship he and his father had come to the planet in, entered the ship, fired up the engine, tyoed in some random coordinates and began the lift off sequence.

"T-minus 10 seconds." The computers AI said.

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to get there in time to help you dad. _Gohan thought before dropping out of his newly acquired super Saiyan state. The last thing the boy heard before slipping into the dark depths of unconciousness was the the AI saying,

"T-minus 0 seconds. Departing now."

* * *

A/N1 I decided that since Goku got cheated out of the last big battle he'd at least some recognition in this fight.

A/N2 I just had to add that for Vegeta's sake because I mean come on I just think it's right that he get at least one good shot in.

A/N3 So the end of the Freiza saga finally lol It's the first chapter I've actually sat down and wrote from start to finish in a matter of hours lol. Please tell me what you thought in a review. Till next time!

X Kallu


End file.
